This invention relates to an applied control system of the power periphery of a health apparatus having function of power generation, particularly to one able to efficiently distribute the electric power generated by a health apparatus to peripheral devices according to the electric power they need, possible to utilize all the electric power completely.
Conventional health apparatus are divided into two categories: ones unable to generate electricity and the other able to generate electricity. The former is a common health apparatus while the latter is generally called xe2x80x9ca permanent-magnet health apparatusxe2x80x9d which in operation can convert kinetic energy into electric power for one or more peripheral devices (such as an electric fan, a radio or the like) to use.
However, when the conventional health apparatus having function of power generation is in operation, only a little of the electric power generated by its generator is utilized and the remaining electric power is consumed by resistances in the apparatus which may gradually be heated and heighten the temperature of the health apparatus. Thus, high temperature of resistances may cause damage to some elements of the health apparatus, thus shortening its service life and possible to give rise to scald in case a user touches the place around the resistances by accident. Some conventional health apparatus having function of power generation is able to distribute its electricity to all the peripheral devices for use, but the result is that the voltage may be too low to start all the peripheral devices at the same time after the electricity is distributed evenly.
The objective of the invention is to offer an applied control system of the power periphery of a health apparatus having function of power generation, able to distribute properly the electricity generated by the health apparatus to its peripheral devices in accordance with the electricity they need, having effect of utilizing all the electricity completely.
The applied control system of the power periphery of a health apparatus having function of power generation in this invention is connected outward with a health apparatus having function of power generation and a peripheral device unit. The applied control system consists of a voltage control oscillator (VCO), an analog digital converter (ADC) and an intellectual control system, and the peripheral device unit is composed of several peripheral devices arranged in sequence. Thus, DC generated by the health apparatus is transmitted to the voltage-controlling oscillator, which modulates the electricity to a proper frequency. The analog digital converter, after detecting the electric power that the voltage controlled oscillator can output, will transmit the detected data to the intellectual control system and control the intellectual control system to decide the number of the peripheral devices to be started according to the electric power, the sequence and the power consumption of the peripheral devices, having effects of distributing electricity adequately and utilizing all the electricity completely.